


하울링 (Howling)

by daisy_illusive



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SeungWoo no era el típico alfa… SeungSik tampoco lo era…
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 7





	하울링 (Howling)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: llegará un momento de la historia en la que acabarán habiendo relaciones sexuales explícitas y… leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad, you know, no quiero más traumas en mi conciencia.  
> —Con el comeback en proceso y el tema furro de éste (?) me puse a escribir esto porque era necesario (además llevo una temporada que no hago más que pensar historias abo XD). Espero que os guste.

—Eres precioso —dijo SeungWoo, después de llevar observando a la otra persona que se encontraba junto a él en la habitación durante varios minutos, casi sin pestañear—. Realmente precioso.

—Anda, calla —replicó el otro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida—. No seas tonto.

—No soy tonto —respondió, acercándose un poco a él sobre la cama y tomando su rostro entre sus manos grandes y de dedos largos—. De verdad que eres precioso —afirmó—. Tu nariz es preciosa, pequeñita, encantadora —dijo, inclinándose hacia él pada dejar un corto beso sobre la punta de su nariz, provocando una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro del otro—. Tus ojos castaños son preciosos, tienen un encanto especial sobre todo cuando sonríes y se convierten en medias lunas —continuó, acercándose de nuevo para darle un beso cerca de su ojo derecho—. Tus labios también son preciosos —murmuró, llevando su pulgar a ellos, para rozarlos levemente—. No son ni gruesos ni finos, tienen el tamaño exacto que hace que se ajusten perfectamente a los míos —SeungWoo sonrió al notar cómo las mejillas de la hermosa persona que se encontraba ante él se coloreaban de un rosa leve que acabaría siendo rojo por completo si seguía haciendo aquello y después acercó su rostro de nuevo para besar la comisura de los labios ajenos—. No existe una persona más preciosa en este mundo que tú —acabó diciendo.

—Me vas a sacar los colores al final —le dijo el chico, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti —contestó—. Sacarte los colores de vez en cuando y recordarte lo maravilloso que eres… ¿te he dicho ya que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca jamás? —el otro puso sus ojos en blanco al escucharlo decir aquello—. No, no pongas los ojos en blanco, es la verdad —dijo, y comenzó a enumerar—: primero, lo obvio, eres precioso y eso se ve a tres kilómetros de distancia; luego, hueles demasiado bien como para que yo pueda mantenerme cuerdo a tu lado; y por último eres la persona más amable y encantadora que he conocido nunca jamás.

—También conoces a Chan, que es igual de amable y encantador que yo —replicó el otro.

—Pero no es tan encantador como tú —dijo SeungWoo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos durante unos momentos, desviando después su mirada de forma irremediable hasta sus labios cuando éste se los lamió—. Realmente tú eres la persona más encantadora que conozco.

—SeungWoo… —murmuró—. Si quieres besarme no hace falta que me llenes de halagos antes de hacerlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —replicó—, pero también me gusta llenarte de halagos.

Una encantadora sonrisa se extendió por el rostro ajena, que provocó que sus ojos se curvaran en dos medias lunas y SeungWoo no pudo resistir la urgencia de volver a acercarse de nuevo a él, para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios, aquellos labios que tantísimo adoraba. Después de sus labios besó sus mejillas, su mentón, su nariz, su frente, sus labios otra vez, llenándolo de besos cortos y amorosos que no hacían más que sacar la hermosa risa del otro a la luz una y otra vez, provocando que el corazón de SeungWoo latiera rápidamente dentro de su pecho y que su lobo aullara contentísimo en su interior, adorando aquel tipo de relación que mantenían, dulce y suave como ellos.

Porque Han SeungWoo no era el típico alfa. Aquello era algo que se podía ver a simple vista, no había que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de ello. A pesar de haber sido presentado como alfa a la edad de diecisiete años, un poco más temprano de lo que solía ser habitual en los jóvenes lobos, porque su lobo era fuerte en su interior… el chico que portaba aquel lobo no podía ser más distinto en comparación. SeungWoo era alguien amable y encantador, con una sonrisa fácil que no dudaba en mostrar la mayor parte del día, además, le gustaba rodearse de gente y, sobre todo, el contacto físico con todo aquel que considerara adorable; por el contrario, los alfas solían ser solitarios y solo mostraban su amor y cariño a la persona con la que compartirían el resto de sus vidas, además, se mostraban territoriales y celosos, por lo que no solían dejar que otros alfas rondaran su pequeño círculo de amistades.

Su carácter era completamente opuesto a lo que estaba clasificado como el comportamiento normal de un alfa, pero no solo era eso lo que lo hacía diferir de los demás, ya que, a pesar de poseer el cuerpo y las habilidades atléticas y la fortaleza que caracterizaba a los alfas, nunca usaba sus capacidades para imponerse sobre alguien, más bien, al contrario… SeungWoo nunca usaba su fuerza en nada ni en nadie para demostrar que era el más fuerte y que era merecedor de la admiración de los demás, como el resto de los alfas.

Aquello le había ocasionado algún que otro problema a lo largo de su vida, ya que mucha gente esperaba de él que se convirtiera en un alfa “de verdad” y que fuera como todos los demás, despreciándolo por no ser así y comportarse de una forma única. Muchos habían tratado de buscar pelea con él a lo largo de sus años en la universidad para demostrar que no era merecedor de ser un alfa… y SeungWoo había aguantado todo aquello lo mejor que había podido, sin entender realmente qué tenía el mundo en contra suya solo por ser algo diferente a los demás, encontrando gran consuelo en su reducido grupo de amistades, que lo comprendían a la perfección y lo apoyaban en su forma de ser y en su forma de vivir la vida como alfa.

SeungWoo, no obstante, se había sentido siempre, de alguna forma, solo en su diferencia. A pesar de que las personas con las que se relacionaba lo querían un montón, sentía que no terminaba de encajar en un mundo en el que lo único que se esperaba de él era que encontrara a alguien omega con quien tener una relación perfecta de por vida, porque se había dado cuenta desde el principio de su presentación como alfa, que el olor que desprendían las personas omega, no le atraía en lo más mínimo; ni siquiera el olor que desprendían las beta le apasionaba. Su lobo siempre se había sentido atraído hacia el olor que los otros alfas desprendían… algo que lo hacía todavía más único, más extraño y raro de lo que ya era. Las relaciones entre alfas eran algo que estaba muy mal visto por la sociedad, de la misma forma que las relaciones beta-beta y omega-omega, llegándolas incluso a condenar en algunos países del mundo.

Por todo aquello, SeungWoo no era un alfa al uso… por todo aquello, el joven era único y diferente a todos los demás que había conocido a lo largo de su vida… hasta que apareció alguien ante él que tampoco era como los demás, otro alfa que no se adecuaba a la “norma” que dictaba cómo se debían comportar los alfas.

Kang SeungSik tampoco era el típico alfa. Era amable, de sonrisa fácil y con una personalidad bastante suave y fácil de llevar, un carácter muy diferente a lo que se esperaba que fueran los alfas en aquella sociedad, por lo que también había tenido muchísimos problemas por ello a lo largo de su vida. Ambos habían estado sufriendo el mismo destino hasta que se conocieron en el último año de universidad, cuando por fin dejaron de sufrirlo en soledad para empezar a tenerse el uno al otro.

Al principio simplemente se habían hecho amigos y para SeungWoo había sido como un soplo de aire fresco tenerlo en su vida, porque enfrentarse al mundo que los consideraba menos que nada por ser simplemente diferentes a la norma, junto a él ya era algo completamente distinto a tener que hacerlo solo. Tener a alguien que lo comprendía a la perfección y que había pasado por lo mismo que él, ya era más que suficiente porque se sentía mucho mejor… pero después de pasar un tiempo así, haciéndose cada vez más y más cercanos, lo inevitable había sucedido y finalmente habían acabado buscando más en el otro, aparte de amistad, algo mucho más allá y mucho más profundo. Sintiendo atracción el uno por el otro desde prácticamente el primer momento, era casi imposible que no acabaran así.

Dos alfas juntos casi era imposible de imaginar porque sus caracteres fuertes y sus lobos luchando por dominarse el uno al otro no era una relación precisamente sana; no obstante, debido a que ninguno de ellos tenía este tipo de carácter, había sido muchísimo más fácil, tan fácil que no habían tenido absolutamente ningún problema. Ellos se llevaban bien y adoraban estar el uno junto al otro… y sus lobos interiores también estaban contentos con aquella situación, rugiendo y aullando de placer cada vez que se acercaban, cada vez que se tocaban. Las miradas que la gente les dedicaba cuando los veían juntos, cuando olían el aroma de otro alfa sobre sus pieles eran siempre hostiles, casi intimidantes, pero ellos ya habían decidido que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar cómo eran ni cómo se relacionaban con el resto del mundo o cómo se relacionaban entre ellos, por ese motivo, habían dejado de esperar que el mundo los reconociera por lo que eran, porque realmente les bastaba con las personas cercanas a ellos y lo más importante había pasado a ser ellos mismos y sus sentimientos para con el otro.

Pero aquello había quedado muy lejos ya, habían pasado más de dos años desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos y se habían encargado durante todo ese tiempo a olvidar lo duro que había sido el pasado con ellos y simplemente se habían dedicado a hacer sus vidas y a vivir contentos con ellos mismos, siendo honestos con ellos y con sus respectivos lobos interiores, que no querían a nadie que no fuera el otro.

Los besitos cortos de SeungWoo sobre el rostro de SeungSik finalmente habían escalado en extensión y en intensidad y habían acabado por abandonar su rostro y comenzar a dejar pequeñas marcas sobre el cuello del otro chico, besando cada zona expuesta de su cuerpo, tumbado sobre él en el colchón, desnudándolo, poco a poco, a medida que su boca buscaba diferentes zonas para explorar. En dicha exploración, SeungWoo acabó quitándole la camiseta totalmente acelerado a SeungSik porque le molestaba para seguir su camino descendente de besos por su cuerpo, arranando una pequeña risa en este que hizo que su pecho vibrara contra sus labios.

—No hace falta que vayas con prisas —le dijo, haciendo que SeungWoo alzara su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que tenía las mejillas de un leve tono rosado—, tenemos toda la noche.

—Lo sé —replicó SeungWoo—, pero cada vez que mi lobo te huele de esta forma, medio excitado, no puedo evitar darme prisa porque está hambriento de ti y quiere más.

—¿Tu lobo… o tú? —le cuestionó SeungSik alzando una ceja.

—Ambos.

SeungWoo sonrió de forma pícara después de contestar a la pregunta e inmediatamente después se inclinó de nuevo sobre SeungSik para comenzar a lamer y besar el pezón izquierdo del otro, notando a través de la mano que mantenía sobre su pecho cómo su corazón se aceleraba más y más, conforme su boca jugaba con su pezón. Antes de separarse de éste, lo atrapó entre sus dientes, provocando que un suspiro abandonara los labios de SeungSik. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su otro pezón para darle el mismo tratamiento, recorriendo con su mano la parte central de su estómago, sintiendo sus músculos con las yemas de sus dedos, bajando más y más hasta que se encontró con la cinturilla de sus pantalones y se introdujo dentro de estos, rozando por encima de la tela de sus calzoncillos el miembro ajeno. El roce provocó que el cuerpo de SeungSik se tensara bajo él y SeungWoo esbozó una sonrisa contra su pezón antes de alejarse finalmente de él y trazar con sus labios el mismo camino que acaba de trazar con su mano izquierda. Su lengua se entretuvo en el ombligo de SeungSik unos momentos mientras su mano seguía tocando el miembro del chico, endureciéndolo poco a poco por el roce.

El olor que desprendía el cuerpo de SeungSik comenzó a volverlo un poco más caliente de lo que ya estaba. Aquel aroma a menta mezclado con excitación hacía que se estuviera volviendo completamente loco por él y que su lobo le gritara dentro de su cuerpo que siguiera, que fuera más y más allá… y SeungWoo no estaba en condiciones de llevarle mucho la contraria a su lobo porque él mismo lo quería. Así que, sintiendo que el miembro de SeungSik ya estaba lo suficientemente erecto como para seguir con otro tipo de juegos, SeungWoo sacó la mano de su pantalón y, tras esto, llevó sus labios a su entrepierna, allí donde su erección era ya notable. Su aliento cálido chocó contra ella por encima de la ropa y el cuerpo del otro se estremeció cuando dejó un corto beso sobre su erección.

Separarse de SeungSik era un suplicio para él porque necesitaba meterse debajo de su piel para calmar su deseo, pero en aquellos momentos se separó de él porque el calor no lo dejaba en paz y la ropa le molestaba —la suya y la de SeungSik— así que se puso de rodillas sobre el colchó y se quitó su camiseta rápidamente, tirándola por cualquier lado de la habitación como había hecho antes con la de SeungSik, desabrochándose también los pantalones y quitándoselos porque eran una prisión que no dejaba que su miembro creciera todo lo que debía dentro de ellos, dejándose tan solo los calzoncillos, antes de volver a acercarse a SeungSik para hacer lo mismo con él, pero desnudándolo por completo, levantándole las caderas del colchón para ello, dejando a la vista por fin su miembro prácticamente erecto. SeungWoo le dedicó una mirada al rostro del chico, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados, completamente sonrojado y respirando de forma entrecortada.

El mayor acabó inclinándose para tomar los labios de SeungSik durante unos momentos, jugando con su lengua en la boca ajena y separándose de él para dirigirse esta vez directamente hacia su miembro. Sus labios solo tuvieron que rozar la punta de su miembro para que un sonoro gemido se escapara de los labios del chico y SeungWoo no pudo evitar sonreír contra aquella zona tan sensible de él antes de sacar su lengua y comenzar a lamer toda su extensión de arriba abajo, con los jadeos de SeungSik como banda sonora que lo animaba a seguir haciendo aquello. Cuando se introdujo la mayor parte del miembro del chico en su boca, un sonoro gemido abandonó sus labios y SeungWoo notó en su boca el sabor del pre semen de éste, un indicativo de que no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar el orgasmo y de que él se debía de detener si quería que aquel juego durase un poco más.

Por ese motivo, SeungWoo se separó de SeungSik con un sonoro “pop” cuando dejó de tener su miembro dentro de su boca y después gateó sobre el cuerpo de SeungSik para besarlo de nuevo, pero aquella vez el que llevó el ritmo del beso fuera el otro alfa, quien comenzó a buscar con su lengua la ajena y lo dejó completamente sin respiración y con su cabeza en otro mundo, porque cuando SeungSik llevaba el ritmo de sus besos, SeungWoo siempre acababa de aquella forma, entre débil y mareado. Por eso, el otro aprovechó para comenzar a hacer todo lo que quería con su cuerpo —de la misma forma que había estado haciendo SeungWoo con él hasta el momento—.

El mayor acabó en un momento con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y SeungSik sobre él. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por el rostro del chico cuando llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos y, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, acabó quitándole la prenda. SeungWoo tuvo que tragar saliva de forma bastante clara porque aquello lo dejó completamente sin aliento y con la boca seca. Inmediatamente después, sin dejarlo procesar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo todavía, el meno se subió sobre sus piernas, dejando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y comenzó a rozar sus miembros el uno con el otro, agarrándose fuertemente a sus hombros como apoyo. SeungWoo se agarró a la cintura de SeungSik con fuerza también y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando un gemido quiso abrirse paso a través de su boca, pero él no quiso dejarlo escapar. El gemido acabó siendo un leve y grave gruñido que provocó que SeungSik se detuviera, dejara de mover sus caderas y lo observara fijamente.

—¿Quieres meterlo? —le cuestionó. SeungWoo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar para expresarse—. Pero no va a ser ahora… —replicó el chico.

Guiñándole un ojo, SeungSik se separó de él, de su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de frío allí donde su piel había estado ardiendo en contacto con la del menor. SeungWoo no entendió por qué este se alejaba de él cuando lo que ambos más querían lo tenían que hacer juntos, prácticamente volviéndose uno, pero tras ver cómo el chico se abría de piernas en el final de la cama y se lamía su dedo índice y corazón de la mano derecha, entendió que aquella era su pequeña venganza por antes haberse separado de él, haber dejado de tomar con su boca su miembro, antes de que terminara de correrse. Al lobo de SeungSik no le gustaba que lo dejaran a medias y SeungWoo lo acababa de recordar… por aquel pequeño error, le iba a tocar sufrir.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy en lo cierto cuando vio cómo SeungSik llevaba los dedos que acababa de chupar a su propia entrada, comenzando a penetrarse con ellos de forma leve, tanteándose a sí mismo un par de veces antes de introducirse los dedos una y otra vez, gimiendo de forma dulce y muy alto, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente mientras lo hacía. SeungWoo no pudo evitar el gruñidito de disconformidad con aquella tortura, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a SeungSik mientras se hacía aquello él mismo. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del chico cuando introdujo aun más sus dedos en su interior y SeungWoo quiso abalanzarse sobre él para que fuera su miembro lo que estuviera dándole placer; no obstante, no lo hizo, como si una especie de hechizo hubiera caído sobre él y este no le dejara hacerlo, embelesado observando cómo los dedos de SeungSik desaparecían una y otra vez en su interior, deleitado escuchando los gemidos del menor resonar en la habitación y resonando en sus oídos, agudizando sus sentidos aún más y provocando que su cuerpo se sintiera cada vez más al límite.

—SeungSik… por favor… —acabó diciendo, ya había llevado sus manos a su propio miembro y se había comenzado a tocar, endureciéndose más de lo que ya estaba y sintiéndose prácticamente al límite. Si no se introducía inmediatamente en SeungSik, iba a acabar corriéndose allí mismo antes de poder detenerse—. Lo necesito ya…

Otra sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de SeungSik, pero finalmente el chico sacó sus dedos de su interior y gateó de nuevo por la cama para acabar sobre las largas piernas de SeungWoo, colocándose justo encima de su miembro, sujetándolo con su mano izquierda y abriéndose de nuevo con sus dedos de la mano derecha, dejándose caer lentamente rozando la punta de su miembro con su trasero hasta que, poco a poco comenzó a introducirse en su interior, abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar, cuando toda su extensión estuvo dentro de SeungSik. El aire que ambos habían estado conteniendo durante toda aquella delicada operación escapó a la vez de sus labios, mezclado con un débil suspiro de placer.

SeungWoo se sentía siempre de forma increíble dentro del cuerpo de SeungSik, con las paredes del chico apretando su miembro cada vez que se movía levemente sobre él, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su recto. Las manos de SeungSik habían viajado hasta sus hombros, sirviéndose de apoyo en ellos para poder realizar el movimiento continuo y lento sobre su cuerpo y SeungWoo no había podido evitar llevar sus manos hasta sus muslos, clavando sus largos dedos en su carne, ayudándolo también con el movimiento hasta que poco a poco éste se fue volviendo automático. SeungSik no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos que no hacían más que hacer que SeungWoo se sintiera cada vez más caliente y, para acallar aquellos gemidos que lo tenían al borde de la locura, el mayor acabó por llevar sus labios contra los de SeungSik, besándolo en un beso completamente arrítmico y descompasado pero que solventó aquel problema durante unos momentos, ya que, solo unos segundos, SeungSik se separaba de él para volver a gemir fuerte y alto y, con una de sus manos, buscar la derecha de SeungWoo y llevarla hasta su miembro para que éste lo tocara. SeungWoo no pudo evitar sonreír porque él también se sentía muy cerca.

Comenzó a tocarlo, a la vez que el movimiento de SeungSik sobre él se hizo mucho más rápido y errático, sus gemidos resonando uno sobre otro entre aquellas cuatro paredes, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse, en el mismo instante en el que su miembro se sacudió en la mano de SeungWoo y aquel líquido blanco y viscoso llenó sus cuerpos. Inmediatamente después, su cuerpo comenzó a tener aquellos espasmos post clímax que apretaron el miembro de SeungWoo deliciosamente en su interior varias veces hasta que él también acabó corriéndose en su interior, dejando escapar un gemido al hacerlo y dejándose caer sobre el hombro del menor, en aquel lugar en el que hacía ya mucho tiempo había dejado aquel mordisco que señalaba que SeungSik le pertenecía, un mordisco que tenía su gemelo en su propio hombro, dejado por el otro para reclamarlo también como suyo.

Pasaron unos momentos sin decirse absolutamente nada, solo tratando de recuperar la respiración, el ritmo normal del latido de sus corazones y la fuerza en todos sus músculos, que los había abandonado en el momento en el que el clímax los había sobrevenido.

El primero en comenzar a moverse fue SeungSik, levantándose un poco de su cuerpo y sacando su miembro, ya flácido, de su interior para después levantarse de la cama y tenderle la mano a SeungWoo, invitándolo a tomarla y salir él también de la cama. SeungWoo negó con la cabeza porque no se sentía con fuerzas de salir de allí en aquellos momentos, pero ante la insistencia muda de SeungSik al final acabó levantándose y siguiendo al menor hacia el baño para lavarse después de aquello, ambos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, sabiendo que, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, los dos alfas estaban hechos el uno para el otro y simplemente se adoraban.

**Author's Note:**

> —Pues no sé qué deciros, la verdad… aparte de que se suponía que yo quería que esto hubiera estado listo para el cumpleaños de SeungSik pero como estoy de bloqueo escritoril con escasos momentos de lucidez pues… ha estado para tres mil años después… lo siento.  
> —Y bueno, que no tengo remedio y parece que lo único que me saca de los bloqueos es escribir perversiones… bregad conmigo hasta que se me pase esto, que espero que sea pronto.  
> —Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi), I'm funny, I promise.


End file.
